Innocence
by Noeline potter
Summary: Harry vas découvrir quelque chose ! scène a ne pas lire par tout le monde
1. Chapter 1

Innocence chap. 1 Illusion

On est exactement fin Août Harry Potter vient d'arriver chez les Weasley pour la fin des vacances mais cette été quelque chose c'était passer pour l'adolescent (vous le saurez dans le chapitre deux lol)

-Attend deux minutes Harry tu veux bien, dis donc ce que tu peux être pâle mon garçon, tu te sens bien. Harry secoua la tête positivement mais s'éloigna de monsieur Weasley car celui-ci c'était trop rapprocher a son goût.

-Ne vous inquiéter pas monsieur ça va. Dis Harry la voix casser avec un sourire pour rassurer le père de son meilleur ami

- Molly c'est nous on est arrivés désolé on a un peu de retard Harry n'avait pas finit sa valise ! Dis monsieur Arthur Weasley avec un petit sourire

Une femme rousse surgis dans la cuisine avec un sourire accueillant pour le jeune homme.

-Oh Harry mon chérie comment vas-tu. Dit elle en se précipitant vers lui.

Le jeune homme recula brusquement son cœur s'accéléra ainsi que sa respiration puis se calma lentement Molly fut surprise mais ne dit rien et se contenta de sourire

-Viens je suis sur que tu dois avoir faim mon chéris ! Dis Molly Weasley avec un sourire lumineux

- Non merci Madame Weasley es ce que ce saurait possible que je monte me reposer je suis fatigué ! Dit il d'une voix basse et rauque.

Molly regarde son maris surprise mais ne dit rien et lui aussi se demanda ce qu'il se passe il hausse les épaules.

- Bien sur mon chéris tu n'as cas prendre la chambre de Fred et George il ne sont pas là je dirais a Ron que tu te repose vas y monte. ! Harry hocha la tête saisit sa valise et l'entraîna vers l'escalier avec difficulté

Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il monter les escaliers avec sa grosse valise et elle se dit que c'est vrai il parait fatiguer, Molly avait remarquer des longue cernes son sous ses yeux, était t'il malade.

Une fois arriver dans la chambre des jumeaux il ferma la porte enleva ses chaussures puis s'écroula sur un des lit de la pièce, sa tête lui tourna heureusement qu'il était allonger autrement il serait tomber puis peu de temps après le gryffondor

Éclata en sanglot silencieux puis grâce au contacte de l'oreiller sous sa tête finit par s'endormir.

(Vous vous demandez pourquoi Harry pleurs non ?)

Harry dormit jusqu'à 18h du soir quand il se réveilla sa tête ne lui tourner plus mais la douleur revient il la chassa rapidement de son esprit et se levas remet ses chaussure avec des mouvement qui a chaque geste lui retirer une grimace de douleur et décide de descendre après avoir pris une grande inspiration

-Je vais allait réveillé se paresseux ci il ne se lève pas immédiatement .Dis Ronald Weasley avec un sourire espiègle

Hermione Granger lui jeta un regard noir suivit de sa sœur Ginny et sa mère

-Non tu n'as pas intérêt Ronald autrement …. ! Dis Hermione Granger avec colère

- Autrement demain matin je me charge personnellement de ton réveille Ronald Weasley compris ! Dis madame Weasley son regard flamboyant

Ron déglutis bruyamment et devient rouge c'est a se moment qu'ils entendent les escalier grincer signalant quelqu'un qui descend tous se tournent vers le bruit et Harry surgis dans la salle

-Oh Harry comme je suis contente de te revoir comment vas-tu ! Dit elle en se précipitant vers lui ainsi que Ginny pour le serrer.

- Je pense que ci vous continuer comme ça il vas étouffez les filles ! Dis Ron avec un sourire amuser

Hermione et Ginny lâchèrent Harry après cette remarque de Ron le brun se massa les côtes discrètement

-Pardon désolé ses l'émotion ! Dis Hermione, Ginny approuva d'un hochement de tête

-Ce n'est pas graves je comprend. Dit Harry la voix enraillé tout en s'éloignant de ses amies pour rejoindre la table. Ses amies lui jetèrent un regard surpris de la voix du jeune homme et surtout par inquiétude.

La fin de soirée se déroule très bien même si Harry semblais souvent ailleurs sursautant pour un rien dès que quelqu'un haussaient la voix et au repas du soir il mangea peu.

Le lendemain tout le monde devant le Poudlard expresse était sur excité sauf un jeune homme aux cheveux brun en bataille qui ne cessait de s'éloigné des gens et sursautait tout le temps d'ailleurs ses amies commençaient a être inquiet pour lui.

-Vient Harry il faut monté dans le train il vas partir dépêche toi ! Dit elle en attrapant la manche de Harry.

Celui-ci surpris se remémora l'endroit ou il est et monte sa grosse valise dans le Poudlard expresse après avoir dit au revoir à Molly et Thonks

Les quelques heures dans le Poudlard expresse passèrent relativement vite a présent ils sont au banquer assis a la table des gryffondor la répartition est finis

Et tous le mondes après un excellent repas vas se coucher demain leurs premier cours commencent cas 9h 30 pour les gryffondor de sixième année par potion enfin pour ce qui veulent devenir Aurores

Cette histoire ce passe au premier cours des gryffondor de sixième année leurs tout premier cours de la mâtiner c'est (les veinards) potion

-Vous allez commencer par préparer une potion de dissimulation ! Dit il d'une voix forte

Rogue regarde par mis ces élèves et fut hautement soulager cette année pas de lomdubat par contre son regard tomba sur Harry Potter appelé le survivant par les journalistes oui lui, l'arrogant

Gryffondor et miss- je- sais- tout aussi est là

Pas de surprise d'ailleurs celui-ci c'est toujours demandé pourquoi celle-ci n'est pas a serdaigle puis son regard haineux glissa a nouveau vers Potter comment celui-ci as fait pour voir un optimal en potion même Weasley son regard ce fait encore plus noir puis il regarde ses serpentard

Cette année pas de favoritisme c'était t'il promis car Drago Malfoy c'est enfin ranger du bon côté.

Qu'es ce qui lui est arriver a celui las (un électrochoc peut être ?) puis il s'aperçu que Goyle et Crabbe n'était pas las temps mieux se dit il.

Cette année il y avait un changement dans cette classe sont mélanger serpentard, gryffondor, serdaigle et poufsoufle au grand dame de celui las, le vieux fou a encore frapper avec ses histoire de rapprochement des maisons

Pensée de séverus

Ah je vous jure puis tient qu'es ce que fait Miss Parkinson ici ah oui c'est vrai elle suivrait son dragonou ou je ne sais comment elle l'appel au bout du monde pauvre Malfoy.

-Très bien vous avez jusqu'à la fin du cour pour faire cette potion ainsi que la potion de révélation toutes les instruction sont au tableau pas besoins de parlez

Tout cela fut dit d'une voix doucereuse par le professeur rogue puis celui-ci s'installe a son bureau pour corriger les copies des 1ère année il pousse un profond soupir.

Tous les élèves présents dans la classe font extrêmement gaffe de ne pas commettre une seule erreur sur les proportions ou faire refroidir trop vite à la grande surprise du maître des potions toutes

La classes a réussis sans problème la première potion même Potter et Weasley, mais se qu'il ignore

Le professeur c'est que un de ses élèves souffre atrocement (deviné le quel ?)

Sa cicatrice le lance douloureusement et des images défilent devant ses yeux James et Lily tomber

Après avoir reçu le sortilège de la mort, le pauvre Cédric Diggory se faire tuer par queudever avec la

Baguette de Voldemort sous ses yeux celui-ci ricaner il entend des cries des pleurs et vois du sang et

Son propre sang et la scène ou Bellatrixe Lestrange à envoyer un sort a Sirius son parrain qui disparut se jour là derrière le voile ses yeux se brouillent petit a petit il ne distingue presque plus

Sa deuxième potion qui bouillonne doucement il ne prend plus conscience qu'il est en cour de potion

Les flash continus et se mélange et remonte de il y a plus de 2 mois quand il est rentré avec son oncle et sa tante ses tuteur avait était prévenus de la mort de son parrain et qu'il a était innocenter

Leurs fureur étaient tellement grande quand rentrant ils ont enfermer Harry dans sa chambre

Sans nourriture pendant 4 jours et depuis avait commencer pour le survivant un autre calvaire tout les jours matin et soir son oncle le battait très fortement ne trouvent pas cela assez a l'aide d'un tisonnier chauffez a blanc Vernon Dursley lui a inscrit dans la chaire un mot . . . ... ... (Vous ne saurez pas tout de suite lol)

_ _ flash back _

Harry - Je t'en supplies oncle Vernon arrête ou non tue moi ! Dit Harry d'une voix faible et lasse

Mr Dursley — Oh non mon garçon si je te tuer ses monstres viendrais demander des comptes alors sûrement pas je ferait pas cette erreur maintenant tu te la ferme ! ! ! ! (Il c'est réfléchir des fois)

_fin du flash back _

Bien sur Harry n'avait aucun moyen de prévenir quelqu'un car son oncle surveillé ses lettres qu'il envoyer a l'ordre car si le jeune homme n'avait pas envoyer de lettre un membre de l'ordre serait venus voir ce qui se passait comme personne n'était venus le voir avant la fin de l'été ils n'ont rien sus

Retour au présent dans les cachots Ron observer Harry avec inquiétude tous les élèves avait quitter des yeux leurs chaudron pour le regardes effrayées car celui a plaquer ses mains contre son visage et le corps du gryffondor brun a lunette est parcourus de spasme incontrôlable même Hermione à arrêter de faire sa potion

Pour regarder Harry surprise et inquiète le professeur Rogue ne voit pas car il est toujours plongé dans la correction de ses copies en griffonnant les choses incorrectes

Harry reprenant ses esprit pendant 3 secondes ne tenant plus hurle de douleurs et s'effondre au sol du tabouret déjà évanouis (que vas t'il se passait ?)

Aussitôt Hermione se lève ainsi que Ron les autres élèves sont choquées le maître des potions a entendu le hurlement se dirige rapidement vers le fond de sa classe (oui c'est las que Harry se met toujours avec Ron)

-Expliquez moi ce que Potter a encore fabriqué ! Dit il d'une voix froide et doucereuse

-Je ne sais pas professeur Harry était entrain de préparé sa deuxième potion il c'est pris la tête avec les deux mains et a crier puis . . . il est tomber évanouis !

Séverus se penche sur Harry regarde son visage pâle toutes les dissimulation sont tombée son élèves ressemble a un hématome vivant.

Pensée de Séverus

Qu'es ce qu'il lui est arrivé encore a ce maudit gryffondor pff

-Le cours est finit sortez immédiatement ! ! ! ! Hurla le professeur de potion (adorer de tous ah ah lol)

Mr Weasley allez cherchez immédiatement Mds Pompefresh ! Réveillez vous j'ai dis immédiatement !

Ron sortit de sa torpeur ( choque ) et partit en courant hors des cachots les autres élèves c'était pas fait prier pour partir serdaigle, poufsoufle , gryffondor et presque tous les serpentard ont déserté les lieux sauf Drago Malfoy et Pansy Parkinson qui ce sont approchées

-Miss granger allait prévenir la directrice de votre maison le professeur Mac gonagall

- Oui Monsieur ! Hermione partit en courant sans attendre, Séverus s'accroupies pour voir si il respire comme il faut a son grand soulagement il respire toujours mais faiblement à le voir comme ça Drago et Pansy déglutissent ils se disent que là il ne ressemble plus au stupide gryffondor qu'ils ont comme ennemies depuis 6ans mais a un jeune que la vie a tous détruit.

Drago et Pansy connaissent bien cela oh bien sur Drago et Pansy ont toujours leurs parents eux mais si il n'en avait pas cela saurait la même chose leurs géniteur sont aux service du lord noir pour leurs plus grand malheur (je ne vais pas approfondir se saura dans la suite sûrement !)

-Drago pouvez vous me ramené de la pimentine qui se trouve dans l'armoire ? Dis le maître de potion

- Oui Monsieur tout de suite ! ! Dis le blond en se dépêchant d'allait chercher l'objet

Drago se précipite vers l'armoire et en ressors avec une fiole de potion d'ont le liquide est rouge

(Pincer moi je rêve Drago Malfoy aide un gryffondor en plus pas n'importe lequel) celui-ci revient en courent avec le petit flacon de pimentine.

-Merci Drago vous allez m'aidez agenouillez vous car il vas falloir lui faire avaler ceci de force ! Dis le maître des potion en montrent la solution de couloir rubis.

Le corps de Harry était a nouveau secouer de spasme se qui inquiéter le plus le professeur de potion

C'était que de la bouche du jeune homme coule un filer de sang (pauvre Harry) .

Drago obéis docilement se met a genoux, Séverus lui força Harry a ouvrir la bouche grâce à un sortilège il utilisa un autre sort faire pour cesser les spasme et fit signe a Drago de lui verser le contenus dans la bouche

- Il ne faut pas avoir peur Drago verser lui doucement le contenus de la bouteille et tout se passera bien ! Dis le directeur de serpentard pour l'encourager

Drago déboucha la potion et la versa par petite dose dans la bouche du gryffondor qui grâce à un sort

Réussis a l'avalé sans problème aussitôt après de la fumée sort des oreilles de l'élue comme s'amuse a l'appeler les journalistes.

-qu'es ce que Potter a professeur ? (Quoi Drago s'inquiète pour Harry ?)

- Je n'en sais rien Drago peut être est il tomber ou . . . . . ! ! ! Séverus garda sa pensée pour lui

A ce moment surgis a la porte du cachot (Voldemort non aïe c'était pour rire pas les tomates) Mds Pompefresh

Celle-ci fonce sur le gryffondor évanouis telle un rapace sur sa proie (j'ai empreinté cette phrase a une fanfic que l'auteur m'excuse)

très bien professeur porter monsieur Potter jusqu' a l'infirmerie immédiatement ! Celui ci soupira

« Vite Séverus trouve une excuse …. Oh la la elle me regarde de ce regard rrr. »

- Mais le professeur Mac gonagall vas arrivée (j'ai connus des meilleurs excuse tu peux faire mieux sev)

Un regard noir de la médicomage le fit changer d'avis même pas le temps de dire quidditch (pauvre sev)

- Vous avez raison il a besoins de soins immédiatement monsieur Malfoy je vous charge d'avertir la directrice de gryffondor et après allait tous en cours compris. Dis Séverus Rogue

Drago Malfoy inclina la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est d'accord

Je peux venir Monsieur s'il vous plait ! Comme d'habitude le roux n'avait pas écouté

-Vous êtes bouché je vous ais dit de tous retournaient en cours une fois vôtre camarades revenue !

Ron rougit il avait pas écoutez se que leurs avait dis le professeur, Séverus soupira s'abaissa et se releva avec Harry dans ses bras et grimaça en sentent les cottes du garçon sous ses doigts a travers

Ses vêtement et s'aperçoit que pour un garçon de cette âge il ne pèse même pas la moitié du poids qu'il devrais atteindre il compara le poids de celui-ci avec celui d'un enfant de 10 ans

Il se dirigea rapidement dans la cheminée en saisissant de la poudre de cheminette et la lança dans la cheminée en disant a haute voix

-Infirmerie de Poudlard ! ! ! ! Sev prononce ces mots rapidement

Dans un tourbillon de flamme émeraude ils disparaissent et sortent par la cheminée de l'infirmerie 1 seconde après les rejoins aussi grâce a la cheminée la médicomage séverus a déjà déposer Harry sur un lit et c'était quelque peu éloigner.

- Professeur excusée moi pouvez vous sortir dehors le temps que j'examine Mr Potter !

Il obéis et sortit de l'infirmerie et reste dans le couloir

Aussitôt l'infirmière referma le petit rideau qui entourer le lit sur lequel l'adolescent a était déposer et commença son examen du corps de celui-ci et d'un coup elle poussa un cris d'effroi séverus ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie rapidement et entra et ouvra le rideau brusquement

Il eu du mal a déglutir quand il aperçut sur le torse et le ventre du jeune homme des marques de coup, de brûlure dans le coup du gryffondor des marques de gros doigts signe que quelqu'un a chercher a l'étrangler puis grâce a un sort Harry se retrouve sur le ventre le maître des potions entendit

Un hoquet de frayeur sortir de la bouche de Pompom et elle foudroya le dos du survivant une main tremblante devant sa bouche donc il regarda mais le regretta aussitôt sur le dos du garçon du sang sécher avait couler qui provient du mots incrusté dans sa chair avec un objet tranchant ce mot ces MONSTRES

« Je ne comprend pas es ce que je me serais tromper sur la vie de ce gamin comment peut on faire cela a un gosse. » Ce dit le directeur de serpentard

-Oh Par Merlin qui es ce qui lui a fait cela ! ! ! dit séverus ses yeux ébène lançant des éclaires

-Oui professeur Rogue comment ils ont peut je suis choquée c'est peut être . . . . . . ! Dit elle perdu dans ses pensés.

- Oui continuer aller y ! Dit il d'une voix doucereuse dans ses pensé lui aussi.

- Non je dois divaguée merci professeur pouvez vous attendre dans le couloir que je finisse d'ausculté Mr Potter !

Séverus retourne dans le couloir une minute après débarqua Minerva Macgonagall et quelques secondes après débarqua Albus Dumbledore.

Qu'es ce qui c'est passé ? dit il en regardant pardessus ses lunettes en demie lune.

- Miss Granger est venus me prévenir comme vous lui avait demandé professeur Rogue et moi je lui ai demandé d'allez vous prévenir professeur Dumbledore pour le malaise de Mr Potter. Dis la directrice de gryffondor

-C'est exactes madame Pompefresh ausculte Potter en ce moment même ! Il finit sa phrase et la médicomage apparaît en marchant lentement avec une mine lasse et triste et soupire et leurs dit :

J'ai de bien mauvaise nouvel cette été le jeune Potter a était brutalisé, affamé et battus a sang il a plusieurs fracture ainsi que des cotes cassées et des marques de brûlure un peu partout sur son corps et ! Elle déglutie.

Un mot a était inscrit dans son dos à même la peau avec un objet tranchant.

- Quel est se mot Pompom dit nous ! Cette fois les yeux de Albus reflète la tristesse

- Il y a d'inscrit dans son dos MONSTRE en grosse lettre ce n'est pas tout on a abusé de lui! Dit elle avec une mine sombre et un regard de profonde tristesse pour son étudient

Dumbledore regarda l'infirmière outrer et ses enseignants d'un seul regard il comprirent que fallait a tout pris faire parler Harry de sa situation les deux enseignants et le directeur pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie et vont directement vers le lit du jeune homme appeler le survivant (Qui est dans un bien triste état ! !)

Harry sent quelque chose de doux sous sa tête il n'as plus mal sa douleur a cesser comme si elle avait était engourdies ses paupière son lourdes il se força a ouvrir un œil puis l'autre et le regrette presque aussitôt la lumière attaqua ses yeux et des formes floues sont au pied de son lit .

- Je suis mort c'est ça ? Vous êtes des anges ? Le jeune homme dit cela très faiblement

-Non Mr Potter vous êtes vivant qui vous a mis dans cet état ? Dis Minerva Macgonagall avec douceur

Harry ne répondit pas après tout il n'avais aucun droit de parler c'était un monstre et ceux-ci ne se plaigne pas puis par sa faute son parrain était mort ainsi que ses parents et Cédric Diggory.

Harry baissa les yeux tous sauf regarder ses formes floues et décida de parler

- J…..je l'ais mérité tout est de ma faute ! Dit il d'une voix faible et remplis de culpabilitée

- Tenait avaler ce ci c'est un ordre et dites moi qu'es ce que vous avez mériter Potter ? Dis autoritairement Séverus Rogue (Oui vous avez bien devinez du véritasérum)

Entre temps Pompom as posé ses lunettes sur le nez de son patient et prépare un tas de potion pour le jeune homme

Harry avala la potion sent se méfier de la couleur de celle-ci ni de l'effet quel vas lui faire et puis tout d'un coup il se sentit l'esprit plus claire et s'aperçut ou il était

- Oh non pas l'infirmerie encore pff ! Dit il tout bas pour que personne l'entende

-Regardez moi maintenant et écoutez moi avez-vous était maltraité Potter ! Dis Séverus Rogue à Harry après que celui-ci est relever la tête

-Euh . . . . . . . . ! Il essaya de résister à l'effet du véritasérum

« Tu ne résistera pas longtemps gamin. » Ce dit le maître des potions

-Alors monsieur Potter j'attends ? Dit il en croisant les bras et un sourcil lever.

- Ne pas leurs révéler non ne pas leurs dirent pp par c ce que je suis une erreur de la nature un Monstre voila vous êtes content ! Dit il presque en criant

Les professeur s'observent et reportent leurs attention sur lui séverus lui perd son sang froid

- Qui vous a fait cela répondez moi ! Dit il durement en restent les yeux encré dans ce de l'enfant devant lui.

-C'est mon oncle ! Dit Harry en bafouillant des larmes sorte des yeux émeraudes de celui-ci.

Les enseignants le dévisage pas de doute en plus de ses blessures corporelle il en a aussi psychologique ils se disent qu'ils faut faire quelque chose

J'espère que le chapitre 1 vous a plus merci d'avance pour les appréciations merci kiss+++++++++


	2. Chapter 2

Serpentard/ Gryffondor les deux à la fois ch 2

« Il faut agir Albus ce moldu ne doit pas rester impuni. Regardez ce pauvre garçon, comment a-t-il pu ! » Dit- elle les larmes aux yeux

Pensées de Séverus

J'espère que je n'aurais pas de problèmes pour avoir utilisé du véritasérum sur le gamin.

Mais il n'aurait rien révélé sans cela et puis grâce aux ordres que je lui ai donnés on a su la vérité même si cela me dégoûte de lui faire encore plus de mal pff

« S'il vous plait ne lui faites pas de mal. Il a raison je n'apporte que le malheur autour de moi, je ne suis rien qu'un déchet. »

Pensées de Séverus

Félicitations Dursley tu as réussi à le persuader qu'il n'est rien pff !

Le professeur de potion s'était approché du lit d'Harry pour ne pas perdre le contact visuel avec le survivant

« Vous voulez le protéger après ce qu'il a osé vous faire ! » Dit- il avec une pointe de colère. « J'aimerais savoir aussi si avant cet été vous avez été maltraité à d'autres occasions ? »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Non bien sûr. Avant son oncle ne le frappait pas autant il se contentait d'une baffe, d'une tape sur la tête. Sa chambre avait été jusqu'à ses 11ans le placard sous l'escalier et il servait de défouloir à son cousin. . . . . . !

« Répondez Potter si vous ne voulez pas que j'entre de force dans votre esprit. Chose que vous ne voulez pas que je fasse, n'est-ce pas Potter ? » Dit- il d'une voix doucereuse et ferme

Pensées de Séverus

Ce que je ne ferais certainement pas même sur ordre de Voldemort en personne !

Harry se rappela des cours d'occlumancie lors de sa cinquième année avec le professeur Rogue. Il se dit qu'il valait mieux lui répondre.

« Non professeur. Mais si être enfermé dans un placard toutes son enfance et servir d'elfe de maison et de putching-ball à son cousin c'est être maltraité… oh non je ne voulais pas dire cela ! » A nouveau ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et celles-ci coulèrent sur ses joues sans retenue

Pensées de Séverus

Que le véritasérum soit béni !

Harry se sentant honteux d'avoir dit tout ceci, remue faiblement sous les couvertures lourdes de son lit mais une violente douleur le fit stopper immédiatement. Il veut dormir et ne plus penser à rien.

« Si cela peut vous rassurer, je ne le crierais pas dans tout Poudlard ou sur les toits! » Dit- il un peu plus gentiment.

Le professeur Dumbledore parla pour la première fois il dit : « Harry nous allons te laisser te reposer. Tu en as besoin dans l'immédiat ! » Dit- il avec un demi sourire

Le jeune homme eut un élan de sympathie pour le vieux sorcier dont il ne voyait même pas le visage sans ses lunettes. Il cala sa tête dans l'oreiller et regarda la silhouette du professeur Macgonagall sortir à la suite de Dumbledore mais le professeur Rogue ne bougea pas

(Il est sourd ou quoi)

« Potter, prenez ce flacon et avalez son contenu cela vous permettra de dormir ! » Dit- il sans brusquerie.

Harry lui obéit, prit la potion des mains du directeur de serpentard, l'avala d'une traite puis Séverus sortit. Harry poussa un gémissement de douleur donc celui-ci se retourne vers lui et Harry dit : « Merci professeur ! » L'élu regarda Séverus droit des les yeux, enfin ce qu'il pense être ses yeux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il est sincère.

Juste après avoir dit cette phrase, le jeune homme tombe de sommeil et s'endormit. Le professeur fut surpris qu'il ait réussi à combattre la potion du sommeil rien que part la volonté de le remercier.

Une demie- heure après, une réunion d'urgence fut organisée dans le bureau de Dumbledore où presque tous les membres de l'ordre étaient réunis.

« Je vous ai contacté d'urgence pour vous parler d'Harry. Cet été, quand celui-ci se trouvait chez son oncle, ce dernier lui a fait des choses horribles ! »

« Comment ça ? A bien y réfléchir c'est vrai que quand il est arrivé à la maison à la fin de l'été je l'ai trouvé distant mais je pensais que c'était l'âge ! » Dit la femme de Mr Weasley avec un regard rempli de tristesse.

« Je crains fort ma chère Molly que c'était bien plus que de la distance. C'était de la peur ! »

« Laissez professeur je m'en charge. L'oncle de Potter l'a battu cet été et a également abusé de lui! » Dit- il d'une voix sans timbre

Ordre du phénix « Quoi ! Comment est- ce possible ! » Éclatèrent d'une même voix les personnes présentes dans le bureau

« Calmez- vous ! Maintenant il nous faut prendre une décision ! » Dit D umbledore fortement

« Nous pouvons prendre Harry chez nous je serais heureuse de m'occuper de lui ! dis molly weasley

« Désolé Molly mais vous ne pouvez pas prendre Harry chez vous ! » dis le vieux citronné alias Dumbledore

Molly poussa un profond soupir et s'enfonça dans son siège. Elle allait redemander quand un regard de son mari lui fit comprendre de ne pas insister.

La réunion dura deux heures et à la fin il fut décidé d'attendre trois mois avant de prendre une décision sur où irait vivre Harry pendant l'été jusqu'à ses 17 ans et surtout avant d'avertir le ministère de la maltraitance subie par le jeune gryffondor.

Trois jours ont passé. Harry va un peu mieux et ce matin il reçoit la visite de ses amis Hermione, Ginny et Ron

« Salut mon vieux, comment vas-tu ! Dit Ron en s'asseyant sur une chaise ainsi qu'Hermione et Ginny

.

Hermione « Oh Harry j'ai eu si peur pour toi ! » Elle se leva et le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

« C'est horrible ce qui t'est arrivé en potion ! » Dit Ginny inquiète en étreignant Harry après Hermione

Harry « Je dois vous le dire, il le faut pff ! » Fit Harry tristement

Alors il leur dit ce que lui avait fait son oncle et sa tante et n'osa pas regarder ses amis en face. Toutefois, un bruit émit par son amie ainsi qu'une main dans chacune des siennes le fit relever la tête. Ginny avais les larmes aux yeux et était blanche. Hermione pleurait et serrait la main de son ami et Ron était devenu tout blanc.

« Quelles horribles personnes je les déteste. Te faire du mal alors que tu ne demandais que leur amour grr ! » Dit hermione avec colère

« A mon avis tu ne retourneras plus jamais chez ces moldus. Peut- être vas-tu venir habiter à la maison ? Ce serait bien ! » Dit le roux avec sincérité

« Quelle bande de bouse de dragons ! » dis la cadette des weasley a ces mots Harry sourit tristement.

« La visite est terminée vous pourrez le voir demain. Mon patient doit se reposer! » Dit le dragon de poudlard d'un ton ferme

Deux semaine sont passées _ Séverus est dans les cachots en train de se détendre en ce week-end quand un hibou surgit, vint se poser devant lui et lui tend la patte où une lettre est accrochée. Il décrocha la missive et l'hibou s'envola immédiatement par où il est venu.

Séverus déplie la lettre, regarde l'expéditeur et s'étouffe à moitié avec son jus de citrouille en lisant le prénom '' Lily '' il referme le parchemin certain d'avoir rêvé (oui c'est la maman d'Harry !)

Puis avec des mouvements lents, il ouvre à nouveau la lettre le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

Lily

Séverus je sais tu te demandes pourquoi je t'écris alors que je t'ai fait tant de mal. Sache que je le regrette. Si tu as cette missive c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde.

Arrête de grogner et jurer et laisse ce pauvre Merlin reposer en paix. Te rappelles- tu qu'on s'est quittés au mois d'octobre

Pensées de Séverus

Comment ne pas s'en souvenir ? Ce jour là il pleuvait oh la je m'égare !

Ce que tu ne sais pas Sev c'est qu'un mois avant j'ai été voir une voyante avec Alice bien meilleure que Trelawney qui m'a fait part d'une vision concernant l'enfant que j'aurais. Une semaine et demie après j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte d'une semaine et j'ai paniqué je me suis rendue au dortoir de James Potter mon meilleur ami et je lui ai tout raconté.

Ce que j'ai pu être bête. Bref, donc il a décidé de m'aider à protéger mon enfant et toi et moi avons rompus. Excuse- moi je n'aurai pas dû c'était la plus belle erreur de ma vie car je t'ai toujours aimé. Tu te poses sûrement des questions sur l'enfant. Ton fils, car c'est un garçon, est venu au monde fin juillet il s'appelle Harry Séverus Sirius Salazar Godric Rogue mais tout le monde le connaît sous le nom d'Harry Potter car j'ai modifié son apparence pour ne pas que tu aies de problème avec face de serpent (voilà de qui Harry tient). Je sais que tu haïs Harry parce qu'il porte le nom Potter et qu'il ressemble à James mais une fois que tu auras enlevé les charmes que j'ai posé sur lui tu verras qu'il te ressemble beaucoup.

La formule est révèlo finite incantatum. Son nez restera pareil ainsi que ses yeux. Je pense que ce jour là tu auras une surprise comme moi quand il est venu au monde. Ne le laisse pas retourner chez ma sœur ils sont méchants avec lui je le sais grâce à cette voyante. Tu sais que je suis la descendante de Godric mais savais- tu que Godric était marié à Helga Poufsouffle ? Et ce n'est pas tout. Comme je sais que tu es un des descendants de Salazar j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert qu'il était marié à Rowena Serdaigle et que Salazar était le fils de Mordred donc le petit- fils de Merlin.

Séverus ne put s'empêcher de ricaner et replongea dans la lecture de la lettre de Lily.

Tu as compris, Harry est le seul descendant direct des plus grands sorciers qui ont existé. Son pouvoir augmentera et se développera.

Bon je te laisse, Sirius a encore cassé quelque chose et Harry a faim. Prends soin de notre trésor mon amour je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer

Ta Lily

Dire que Séverus était surpris serait un euphémisme il était blanc comme un linge. Il regarda à nouveau la lettre mais pas de doute possible : c'est bien l'écriture de sa Lily donc ce n'est pas une blague.

Pensées de Séverus

Je suis père . . . . Mon fils c'est Harry Potter non pas Potter mais Harry Rogue. Comment ai-je pu ne pas ne m'en apercevoir ? Bon ressaisis- toi ce n'est plus le temps de penser il faut agir (on dirait qu'il prend les choses en mains)

Merci pour les appréciations kiss++ Noéline Potter


End file.
